1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an indicated state changing pin and a method of bending indicating pieces, in which the indicating pieces are provided on a cartridge and indicate the undeveloped state of a photographic film accommodated within the cartridge.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, after pictures are photographed, a negative film, which is one type of a photographic film, is taken to a processing laboratory in a state in which the negative film is taken up onto a case such as a cartridge. At the processing laboratory, the negative film, which has been taken up onto the cartridge, is withdrawn therefrom and developed. Thereafter, the negative film is loaded into a film carrier which is provided at a photographic printer such as a printer processor. Then, a print processing is effected so that images recorded on the negative film are printed onto a photographic printing paper. Accordingly, photographic prints are produced.
The developed negative film is cut every predetermined image frames (e.g., every six frames) so as to form a piece negative which can be accommodated within a negative sheet. The negative film is returned to a customer together with the photographic prints.
In recent years, in order to facilitate processings at the second print processing and the like, it has been considered that the developed negative film is returned to the customer in a state in which the negative film is taken up onto the cartridge without being cut.
In this way, when the negative film is returned in a state in which it is taken up onto the cartridge, indicating pieces which indicate the existence of a developed negative film within the cartridge may be provided on the cartridge. Since the cartridge itself is generally formed by a resin, the indicating pieces are formed integrally with the cartridge by the resin.
As a result, when the indicating pieces are pressed by a linearly-formed straight pin to a necessary depth and deformed so that the indicating pieces are bent, the indicating pieces, which are formed integrally with the cartridge by the resin, are separated from the cartridge and may become trash.